Complicated Feelings
by SassyAngel
Summary: A mad scienctist plans to destory the world with Helga as his assassian. But when she meets a character she can not resist is love worth going against the odds? H/A Please R&R!!
1. Prologue

Complicated Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Hey Arnold or any of the characters! Well maybe the plot. Well enjoy!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Gerald Johnson felt that familiar feeling of being followed; he had been getting these feelings for months ever since he met, Helga.  
  
She was a fellow scientist who was here to help to find a cure for the fatal disease that is killing everyone in its path. The disease was very deadly, one of the deadliest to be in fact. It was sweeping the world killing thousands a day. Right now it was in China, Gerald sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket, and Helga was the love of his life.  
  
Feeling the presents getting closer he began to walk faster, the person began to run. Gerald quickly turned to a near by dark alley and hoped the person would pass but to his dismay the person found him.  
  
"Mister please spare me I have nothing to give you" Gerald said shaking as he put his hands up in protection.  
  
"It's miss to you" the woman spat and stepped into the light and Gerald gasped "H-H-Helga?" Gerald said surprised and she smiled an evil smile that sent chills down his back.  
  
"Yes, Gerald it is me Helga" she said and smiled "now keep still so I can kill you" and she pulled out a gun.  
  
Gerald paled "Why do you want to kill me? I thought you loved me! I gave up everything for you!" Gerald wailed and sank to the floor trembling.  
  
"Well you thought wrong" she sneered and crouched in front of him.  
  
She sighed and decided to explain before killing him "I was sent by my boss to dispose of you, because you are to close to discovering his disease and when they get to close they gotta go. I'm really sorry Gerald but I have to do this", and she planted a kiss on his cheek, before he could utter another word he was shot.  
  
Helga sped in her car into the darkness of the city as her cell phone rang "talk to me" she said as she turned the corner "I see you killed Johnson" a cold voice said on the other line.  
  
"Yes I did" Helga said smiling "good now I need you to kill a guy by the name of Arnold smith, he is a university student going for a doctor's degree.  
  
I want you to move in with him then you kill him, you have a year good luck" then the line went dead. Helga sighed and drove toward the airport.  
  
As Helga looked out the window into the dark sky she thought about the disease that was killing millions. Her boss was a scientist, an evil scientist, and was sick of how the world was and came up with this twisted idea. He planed to kill everyone in the world, except him and a few selected of his workers. They were to produce more babies and would have to live by his rules strict rules, like laws that would stick with them for the rest of their lives.  
  
This was idea of how the world should be and it was going to happen.  
  
AN: There's chap 1 hope you enjoyed!! 


	2. Chapter 1: The arrival, and news you had...

Chapter 1: The arrival, and news you hadn't expected  
  
Arnold looked up when he heard a knock in the door "now who would come this late at night?" he asked himself as he answered the door.  
  
There stood a tall girl with golden hair that reached the middle of her back; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. "Hi I'm Helga" she said and stretched out a hand for him to shake.  
  
Arnold smiled and shook her hand "hey I'm Arnold are you moving in?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"Well let me show you your room" Arnold said and let her in, "okay" she said and followed.  
  
When the door opened I wasn't expected to see such a handsome man. He had blonde hair and incredible green eyes, easier for me to act like I'm in love with him she thought with a smile as she followed.  
  
(AN for the slow people who can't figure it out lol joking, You see Helga pretends she's in love with each man she has to kill so they trust her okay well I'll let continue to read)  
  
"Here's your room I'm right across from you if you need me" Arnold said and I nodded he smiled "well good night" he said and left for his room.  
  
Once in my room I pulled out my cell and dialed the bosses number "yes" the cold voice answered "well I moved in my plan is now unfolding" I said and smiled "good, good, now do your thing" he said and the line went dead.  
  
Arnold sighed and ran his fingers through his hair why hasn't Gerald replied yet? It's been two months. He thought and decided to write him a letter:  
  
Hey Gerald!  
  
How are things? Have you gotten any closer to finding the cure to the disease? I wish I could help I'm still working to get a doctors degree. So how's your girlfriend Helga? I mean it must have been hard breaking up with Phoebe, and running Helga, she must be heartbroken. Well I finally got a roommate her name is Helga, isn't that a weird? Oh well I hope everything is well.  
  
Write back soon.  
  
Arnold  
  
After Arnold finished he realized the time, and crawled into bed. But before he did he watched the news, and he was shocked on what he found.  
  
Good morning and welcome to the four A.M news. Last night in New York scientist Gerald Johnson has been murdered, police say he has been shot in the heart and left in some alley off of Third Street.  
  
Arnold felt a tear run down his cheek his best friend Gerald had been murdered and he was going to find out whom. 


End file.
